When You Wish Upon A Star
by xTerriblexIsxBeautifulx
Summary: Hinata thinks about what happened when she wished upon a star. One Sided - NaruHina - NaruxHina - NaruSaku - NaruxSaku -


**Hey everyone. I got a request from ryomaeijiarehot to write a NaruHina.**

**Well, because I wasn't sure exactly what I should do for her I came up with this.**

**Enjoy**

--

The green grass felt cool beneath her hands as they softly caressed each blade. The night sky stood still above as the moon watched her every movement. The stars that she had once admired were now maddening as they twinkled on the silky blanket of space, joyous and beautiful. They danced gracefully for the whole world to see, not even one showing an ounce of shyness. She had envied them, wished to be like them, to be seen.

Perhaps she had not tried hard enough for them to grant her wish for shadow still muffled her light. Though a few times she had managed to escape from its grasp, the dark had always found a way to drag her back in, to keep her quiet.

The trees were silent, mourning for her loss. The wind did not dare to blow for they knew that the young girl had already endured enough hardships for tonight. Her delicate fingers twirled around a small plant, as she remembered what had happened just earlier. A salty liquid slowly seeped into her white eyes, threatening to spill over her pale face.

The poor girl had lost her chance at happiness, her chance to recieve her heart's desire. A stray tear glided gently down her face to fall down to her hand below. A snap sounded through the air as the water impacted with her milky white skin. Eyes widened, she stared at what she had done. The once harmless and whole bit of life had been cut down in its plight of glory.

Two hands carefully removed the half of the plant not attached to the ground. It was light but at the same time, heavy in its death. Just the thought of what she had just done stabbed a her mind, weakened her soul. The girl shut her eyes with her shoulders shaking only to see the image of the plant held limply in her hand. It was broken just as she was.

It had done no harm yet somehow, someone had still managed to destroy it.

An image flashed in her mind of a blonde boy with bright blue eyes. He was laughing and smiling, as happily as one could be...but he was not alone. With him was a girl as wondrous as a cherry blossom, her green eyes flashing playfully. Their tale was not one unheard of.

The girl had been in love with another while the boy tried hopelessly to gain her affection. Eventually, after many years and many tears, the girl had given up on her love realizing what was in front of her all along. He had not been able to remove her from his mind as every day had passed and as every wish was made. The girl had revealed to him, her true feelings with open arms and a ready heart. Quite obviously, he had accepted, just like in a real fairytale.

But in the background of said fairytale, they did not notice the heart that broke and cracked, straight down the middle. They did not notice the tears that had been shed by another and the sorrowful calls that sounded in the night air. All of that had been ignored and put behind them. Left behind.

Her vision was clouded and her hand was clenched tightly around the green. She hated fairy tales. She hated stars. The wishes that they promised did not come true for those not mentioned. Cinderella got her wish. Snow White got hers. The beautiful people were the ones that were given the attention. Not the ones who had worked hard to achieve what they did but rather the ones who had it handed to them on a silver platter.

The stars still danced shamelessly in the sky, mocking her with their polished shine. The girl stood on weak knees, struggling to support her own weight. Her long dark hair swayed as a slight breeze swept through the field that she had first discovered...them. As she hid her eyes from the world, the breeze guided her where she wanted to go, where she needed to go.

When she unshielded her orbs to the mercy of the night, she found herself in front of a very familiar door. It was his. Another silence surrounded the area, suffocating her soul in darkness and immersing her heart in pain. The plant was held close her chest, listening to the beat and the rhythm of her steady breathing. The two beings were connected as one of the very same, with one mind, one body, and one soul.

It only took a few steps before she was at the door, close enough to feel its smooth wood on her fingertips. In and out, her breaths came through the crisp air. She raised a hand in a tight fist before it loosened right before coming in contact with the surface in front of her.

And no one noticed.

Not one person had seen the girl stand on the steps.

Not one person had noticed the tears stream down her face.

And not one person had noticed the half bloomed petals that donned the plant as it sat patiently in front of the door. Waiting. Just waiting for someone to make a wish on the glittering silver petals. Waiting for someone to notice the magic and beauty of a broken heat's tears.

Waiting to grant a wish that would never come true.

--

**Hope you liked it.**

**Rate and Review.**

**Also check out ryomaeijiarehot! We're good friends.**


End file.
